


Wish

by Tommyboy



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	Wish

Wish

Blair smiled; he was having dirty thoughts again. He sat on end of the couch, journal on the arm rest, where he was scribbling notes.

He liked to take time to write down random thoughts. As of late, those turned to Jim, and making wishes he knew wouldn't come.

Words written in a line down the page

Chest  
Oil  
Abs  
Pecks  
Nipple  
Clamps  
Hairless  
Drool

Blair tapped the pencil on the paper reading over the list, then added more

Leather  
Collar  
Chains

Just a dream.

Blair sighed. "Just a dream," he said wistfully.

"What is?" Jim asked as he entered the loft.

Quickly closing the notebook, Blair stood. "Ah, just a paper I'm thinking about." He moved towards his room. "I've been doing some research, but I just can't get it to work."

"To bad Chief," Jim threw his keys into the basket then headed for the kitchen. The crock pot was on and the aroma of stew filled the loft. "I thought it was my night to cook?"

"It was, but I had time so I threw it together. Not like I owe you a few."

Pulling a beer from the fridge Jim answered, "That you do." Jim stopped at the island and looked at Blair with an odd look.

"What?" Blair asked.

"Musk. Were you reading an erotic book again Chief?" Jim asked as he headed towards the sofa.

"Ah, no, why ask that?"

Jim picked up the remote and turned on the tv and started going through the channels. "You give off scents Sandburg. You read a book with some interesting scenes and you get turned on. You give off scents. Like when you are scared half to death, your body sends off a scent."

"Damn," Blair mumbled under his breath. He took the offending notebook and headed for his room before Jim got the better of him.

Jim heard Blair's heart speed up as he went to his room.

"Wonder what he read?" Jim thought. He then turned his attention to the ESPN night show giving the highlights of the games to come.


End file.
